


Romance at the Galaxy

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Lindsey has a great, romantic idea.





	Romance at the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I whipped up for the Nekid Spike "Drive In" challenge.

Lindsey had said he had a great, romantic idea, and Spike had played along, because Lindsey’s romantic ideas usually involved a dirty fuck in a scenic local. Still, they’d been driving for hours out into the desert and come across a sudden, middle-of-nowhere traffic jam, which turned out actually to be a queue, slowly inching along under a giant neon sign with a star burst and rocket ship on it and the words “Galaxy Drive In”.  
  
“This is your romantic idea?” Spike leaned out the window. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Hercules?”  
  
Lindsey smiled and waved at the vista in front of them – a line of cars snaking through a dusty gate. “It doesn’t matter what the movies are. It’s the experience.”  
  
“Right now it’s the experience of paying a toll,” Spike said. He slouched in his seat, pouting, “An’ its not like we’ll get to grope in the seats like we do at the metroplex.”  
  
“Seriously? We’re in a truck. It’ll be DARK.”  
  
Spike straightened, eyebrows rising. “Oh.”  
  
“Now you’re getting it.” Lindsey patted Spike’s knee.  
  
Spike scowled at the cars in front of them, now even more impatient to get through the gate.  
  
At long last they pulled into the back of the drive-in lot. Lindsey knew The Galaxy well and had his spot all picked out ahead of time – near a tree on the far side of the lot in the last row.  
  
Spike scowled. “Wait… what are we doing all the way back here? We won’t be able to see the bloody picture.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t here for the movie,” Lindsey said. He threw his arm up on the seat behind Spike and backed into his spot.  
  
“Now we’re looking at a bleedin’ chain-link fence.”  
  
Lindsey turned off the engine, gave Spike a look, and stepped out of the truck cab.  
  
Spike waited a second or two, just to prove he wasn’t at Lindsey’s beck and call, and followed.  
  
Lindsey lowered the tailgate and climbed into the truck bed. “Hand up the speaker,” he said, reaching a hand out.  
  
A little post like a parking meter held two old speakers, rounded blocks of aged and pitted chrome. Spike picked the nearer one up and hefted the weight in his hand. He tried to hand it to Lindsey, but the cord wouldn’t reach.  
  
“Look, we’ll just…” Spike found a stick on the ground and tried to mount the speaker on it, but the stick snapped in half from the weight.  
  
Lindsey had to move the truck closer, and then they managed to balance the speaker on the edge of the truck. The music of previews and ads already crackled from it as Spike nimbly hopped into the truck bed. Lindsey was sprawled against the cab in a nest of blankets and pillows, legs and arms wide. “Now is this the way to see a movie or what?”  
  
“Well, it has its perks.”  
  
The truck bed still held the heat of sunshine, and Lindsey was warm through his soft cotton shirt. Spike settled down next to him, comfortably snuggled into his side – not that either of them would admit to the word ‘snuggled’.  
  
Lindsey kissed Spike’s temple and they sighed in contentment together.  
  
Spike shook his head. What were they, maiden aunts? He straddled Lindsey’s hips and gave him a hot, wet kiss.  
  
“Hey! You’re blocking the screen!”  
  
Spike ground their groins together. “It’s just adverts.”  
  
Lindsey nodded his agreement and nipped Spike’s lower lip, pulling him down for a good, thorough kiss. They made out like teenagers, groping, grinding, getting each other worked up and sweaty.  
  
A police siren sounded, loud and right at their ears. Spike jumped back, seeing red and blue lights wash over a confused Lindsey… but then they cut out again and a deep voice said, “Coming soon!”  
  
Lindsey whooped. “You got scared by a trailer!”  
  
“I wasn’t scared,” Spike said. He picked Lindsey up by his shirt front. “Just concerned for your reputation.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you hurry up and ruin it?”  
  
“Think I will.” Spike smiled a cold, dangerous smile.  
  
The truck listed hard, its ancient suspension squealing in protest as Spike growled and Lindsey laughed.

They managed to get their shirts off, and Lindsey was fumbling between them to get Spike’s zipper down when a head poked over the side of the truck.  
  
“Are you all right, mister?”  
  
Lindsey froze, straddling his vampire lover with both hands on his dick. He scooted a little forward to block the kid’s sight and Spike hissed, “Watch it, cowboy.”  
  
“We’re fine, kid. Go on home.”  
  
“We ain’t home, mister, we’re at the movies.”  
  
“Go on back to your car.”  
  
“I think you’re crushing that other guy, mister. He doesn’t look happy.”  
  
“You give up murder, and look what happens,” Spike muttered.  
  
A pigtailed little girl hopped up on the tail gate, leaning her upper body forward. “Whatcha doin’?”  
  
Lindsey curled forward against Spike, his face red and hot.  
  
“He’s crushing that other guy,” the boy to the side of the truck helpfully supplied.  
  
Spike pushed his hands between Lindsey’s, quickly doing up their flies. “Found a problem with your plan.”  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck.”  
  
“Eventually. Oi! Kiddies!” Spike picked Lindsey up and set him aside. “Picture’s starting. Oh my goodness, is that Michelangelo with a pizza?” He stared raptly toward the screen. Eventually, the kids looked, too.  
  
Spike picked up a pillow and blanket and hopped over the side of the truck. Lindsey had to scramble after him in the less nimble fashion of a mere human with a hard-on tight in his jeans.  
  
“Where are you going?” he yelled after the strutting vampire.  
  
“To get some popcorn.”  
  
The refreshment stand stood at the front of the drive-in, under the screen. A low bunker of a building, it was besieged by tired-looking men and women, a fan-shaped mob that got denser toward the front window. The majority had their heads craned up at the menu, or the movie screen above it. Mounted speakers played the sound for the movie.  
  
Lindsey huffed. “This is going to take forever.”  
  
“Relax, you’ve got a vampire. Oi! Shift!” Spike bullied his way to the head of the line. Or near the head. A frazzled-looking woman with a screaming toddler on her hip stared him down with the intensity of a charging boar. Spike backed off and let her order first.  
  
Popcorn procured –a giant bucket thereof – and the blanket tossed over Spike’s shoulder, the pillow under his arm, Spike marched off to the edge of the refreshment stand.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Not back to the truck with the pre-pubescent voyeurs, that’s for sure. Ah, this should do.” He stopped at the end of the building and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Lindsey caught up and looked where he was looking. “The playground?!” A slide, a tilted merry-go-round and a swing set minus any swings stood in the dirt-lot between the base of the concession stand and the screen.  
  
“Perfect,” Spike said. He set his popcorn down and threw the blanket over the base of the slide.  
  
“You want to avoid kids by getting it on in a playground.”  
  
“Come on, Linds. Have some sense of adventure.” Spike turned to him. “All those kiddies, those wholesome families, looking right at us and not seeing.”  
  
“Dude, you are one kinky bastard.”  
  
“Vampire?”  
  
“Just tell me we’re going UNDER the slide.”  
  
Spike shook his head and licked his lips. “Gravity will do half the work.”  
  
Lindsey sat down on the slide – the blanket immediately slipped down with him. He had to scramble to his feet.  
  
Spike laughed. “Get naked first, then I’ll keep you up.”  
  
“Want to tell me why we had to have popcorn?”  
  
Spike chewed a handful open-mouthed, laughing to himself as he wrapped greasy fingers around his dick. “Lube,” he said, after swallowing.  
  
“No. I am not getting my ass stuffed with popcorn while I ride on a kiddie slide.”  
  
Spike stalked up to him, kissed him with salty, buttery thoroughness, and jacked his cock through his jeans. Deft fingers undid his fly. The butter did feel nice, just slick enough on rough fingers.  
  
Lindsey tried to shake the lust-fog and disengage. “No.”  
  
“Come on, pet.” Spike picked Lindsey up by the hips and braced him on the slide. His lithe body flexed against him. “When are you going to get another chance to try this?”  
  
Lindsey knew it wasn’t a very convincing argument – there were slides and butter a plenty in LA – but his brain was momentarily short-circuited by Spike’s tongue lapping at his dick.  
  
Spike worked down the shaft, leaving the newly-wet tip to wave in the sudden cold. Then he nipped, gently of course, at the joining of Lindsey’s thigh, and the pain did freaky things to Lindsey’s nerves, traveling up and down his right side.  
  
So he had to wriggle the rest of the way out of his jeans.  
  
His ass slid easily on the cushion of blanket while Spike lifted him higher to rim him, then dropped him lower to impale him on his dick.  
  
The hot burn quickly dissipated to pleasure. Twenty minutes later, riding the blanket smoothly up and down the metal incline, faster and faster, Lindsey had to wholeheartedly agree with Spike’s logic. The slide creaked and groaned with their efforts, but they could also hear explosions and from the screens above them.  
  
Lindsey reached up to grab the sides of the slide and keep himself from sliding up so far, he pushed back against Spike’s hard thrusting, feeling filled to every corner. He could see bands of light in the sky, flickering and turning, and wonder what they appeared on the screen as.   
  
Well, he didn’t wonder too much. “FUCK! Spike!”  
  
“That’s it, Cowboy. Ride it out.”  
  
Spikes hands were on his hips, steadying him, so Lindsey had to let go of the slide to get a hand around his cock and give himself the pressure he was starving for. Without his hands bracing him, he rose higher on the slide, but Spike held him firm and slammed him down, dicking deep and hard. Lindsey jacked himself with both hands, unable to even think about stopping. His balls drew up, he threw his head back, and while a mutant ninja turtle shouted “Cowabunga” above, he shot his load all over Spike’s chest.  
  
Spike cried out and followed him, Then they lay together, the slide suddenly uncomfortable – narrow, hard, cold. Lindsey felt a cramp in his left leg where he’d been braced against the base of the slide.  
  
“Ow,” Spike said. He kissed Lindsey. “Getting out of this is going to take some coordination so you don’t end up on your bum in the cinders. Ready?”  
  
“Ugh… give me a second. Ow. Can you move your leg – your left. Yeah. Cramp.”  
  
Smeared with rapidly-cooling cum, they started carefully maneuvering themselves to separate.  
  
“Hey, Mister! What are you doing?”  
  
  
THE END


End file.
